The Dark Warlock
by dancingwiththestar
Summary: Velarin, a blood elf warlock who dreams of becoming a high elf but all that changes when she doesn't get what she wants. WARNING THIS MAY CONTAIN HARSH IMAGES, BLOOD, AND VIOLENCE. THOSE WHO HAVE A WEAK HEART OR ARE POOR WITH HORROR SHOULD NOT READ THIS.
1. The Begining

"Do you forgive or forget?"

"Neither.."

"Will you help the broken?"

"Never."

"Who is your greatest enemy?"

"The Alliance."

"Is it worth fighting?"

"Of course!"

"Tell me child, what are your reasons of becoming a High elf?"

"It has been my dream, I've drempt about it ever since, I wanted to have peace in my life, I want to be just like you."

"You're not joining just because of our eyes are you?

"Not at all, eyes mean nothing, I just want peace.  
So am I ready?"

"No.."

*Half flashback ends*

I am a warlock blood elf. A Horde and a nightmare. My name is Velarin...I am black sheep amoung my people and my friends.

My looks look almost as if I was a young girl, funny because I sound so young.

I have no memory, all I can remember is this prison camp I was sent to. That's right, Sunstider Isle, the worst place for me.

It is only for blood elves to train but to me it was only a torture camp.

My doctor said that if I stay there it would cure my sickness but what sickness to I have?

As I was laying on my bed the door opens slightly as Krenlenel walks in.

He is my nurse and takes good care of me, he never has time to chat with me because of his workaholic trait though I did love looking at his long blond hair..

Velarin: Krenlenel!

Krenlenel: Velarin what are you doing up? Your doctor will not be pleased by my work if he sees that you are awake.

He said with a stern look.

It's pretty scary to see him serious..

Velarin: I-I'm sorry! I just woke up!

Krenlenel: Then I guess I'll have to get that sleeping herb.

He said with his hands on his strong hib.

Velarin: Please Mr. I'll go back to bed!

As I pleaded he finally let out a big sigh

Krenlenel: Alright, sleep well.

He then exited out of the room. I was relieved that he was gone, now I can sleep..

*flashback*

Velarin: What? But Aimee you don't know what I went through to get here!

Aimee: Then you have wasted your time.

Those words felt like it punctured my heart after hearing what she stated.

Velarin: Please Aimee I'll do anything to become a High elf, ANYTHING!

Aimee: Then join the Alliance.

My eyes open wide in shock, almost ready to pop out of my head.

Velarin: Never...

I said deeply.

Aimee: Velarin open your eyes, can't you see what the undeads have done to your people? Do you remember what the orcs did to you as a slave?

Velarin: I remember..none of that! That wasn't me how dare you try to trick me with false memory.

Aimee: All I ask is if you join the alliance for once, forget about your people and the Horde. Join us.

Velarin: Why would I join a bunch of snobby, uneducated, worthless humans that always clean themselves everyday? They don't know power, They have no Pride!

Aimee: Very well then, I guess you are not ready.

Aimee then walked to black wall courner that had a black shawdow that looked like the blood elf is a shawdow.

Aimee: You remember Kennith right?

Kennith is my fianc , I love him to death, he has been there for me ever since I was sick with Bloodthistle.

Velarin: Kennith my love where have you been and most importantly what are you doing here?

Kennith looked at the ground with a displeased face.

He then took hold of Aimee's waist and pulled it toward him.

Velarin: Kennith what is going on?

I asked with a curious accent

Kennith: I'm sorry...

Aimee: It's alright my love she will figure it out soon.

Then it hit me, Kennith is in love with Aimee!

Velarin: Aimee let him go he is my fianc !

Aimee: You mean my fianc .

Velarin: What...?

She let go of Kennith's arm and walked toward the bookself where a blue vase standing on a stand was behind her.

Aimee: You don't get it, he left you for me. Maybe beacause you don't seek peace like he does.

Velarin: Wait a Minute, he never once said that he wanted peace! He takes his orders from the King!

She then ignored my words and looked around in the book self possibly looking for a book of peace for me to read.

I took out a small dagger and quickly but missed Aimee's back ending up stabbing the blue vase.

Guards: What was that?!

Aimee: looks like Velarin maked some new friends..

Velarin: I missed...! YOU...Don't talk me out of betraying the Horde with your sweet soft voice ever again!

The guards then knocked the door open and rushed to grab a hold of me.

Velarin: Fools! Do you know who I am?

Aimee: Take her away.

Velarin: No stop, KENNITH!

While the guards pulled me away I reached my hand out to Kennith to whom he didn't want to save me.

*flashback*

Velarin: mmmmmm...was that a dream?

Dear viewer, the name Aimee is pronounced ( Ai-mee) not Amy lol! Sorry if it looks crappy and that I had to redo the story but guest people are bullying me so that won't make me stop writing and I know some of ya'll will say sticks n bones may break your bone but words can never hurt but words can hurt though.. One word can kill somebody just saying...I'll try to stay strong.  
Thank you and Good night!


	2. Sickness & Health

It was the afternoon, I woke up out of my bed feeling dizzy. My doctor should return any moment, he was supposed to give me the kind of herb that would make me feel happy.

Out of nowhere a female blood elf with blonde hair held in a ponytail barged into my room rushing toward me which turned into a big hug.

That blood elf was Erora, she claims to be my best friend but why would she like me?

Erora: Oh Velarin I missed you so much!

Velarin: Hmmm? Who are you?

Erora: Huh? You don't remember me? Geez they really did wipe your memory!

(What is she talking about) I thought to myself.

Velarin: Who's they?

Erora: The guardians of Silvermoon City of course!

So they really did wipe my memory...what else don't I remember?

Velarin: Mmm whatever, let them do as they please I'm never going to get better...

Erora: Hey, don't you remember that today is your wedding? Ooh to Kennith that super hunk fianc of yours? Teehee!

Velarin: What, its Today?!

I looked at her with full of shock, so I really was engadged to him after all! That dream I had was real!

Erora: Yeah but he had to cancel it like totally sad face! I was soooo looking forward to that super suave wedding. What really ticked me off is that he's gonna marry that high elf tomorrow.

That high elf...I faced the floor so Erora wouldn't see my anger.

Velarin: Aimee...

After what I said she looked at me and snapped her fingers.

Erora: Yeah, like she is sooo pretty but totally a liar like there is no way she can love Kennith like you do Velarin.

She finally got off my bed and before she could exit out of my room she asked.

Erora: If it will make you feel any better I won't go to that stupid wedding?

I looked at her with a frown.

Velarin: No please we can go together..

Erora looked at me with an unsatisfied face.

Erora: About that..you're not invited. I know totally lame.

Velarin: Oh...Alright then don't go.

Erora: Alright!

Erora was back to her happy preppy side once agian then exited out of my room.

I never really liked how happy she was, almost like she is trying to make fun of me in a way.

What hurts the most is that my beloved Kennith is getting married tomorrow and I won't be there.

Velarin: Why...?

I asked while my heart breaks.

Velarin: why...why...why...why...WHY?

I suddenly noticed the bloodthistle that was on my shelf next to my bed. That changed me face expression as I stared at the bloodthistle.

I grabbed one bloodthistle and began to eat it.

My body started to react differently, my teeth grew sharp as a shark, my eyes became wider, my powers became...Stronger! 


	3. Dinner

Erora was outside picking herbs for Krenlenel.

She had a secret crush on him for god knows who.

When she return to Krenlenel's office she couldn't help but stare at him and his work.

Both Blondes falling in love..oh wait does he even know who she is? Didn't think so..

Krenlenel noticed that Erora was back and turned his head to her.

Krenlenel: What Business have you?

Erora had a jump scare when he was speaking to her, almost dropped those herbs she picked outside Silvermoon City.

She had a hard time speaking to him and had a stutter moment.

Erora: Um-umm well I well eh...Here are your ummm... Lerbs I MEAN HERBS! Please take them!

Krenlenel looked at her as if she too had gone crazy.

It was just one of those moments where you can't even talk to your crush but simply stare.

Krenlenel: Alright? Then just place them on my desk I have work to do.

Erora did what she was told, then she sat on his chair with a pout.

She looked at Krenlenel who was still working on a potion that would care Velarin's sickness and asked.

Erora: Do...you think..She'll ever...get..b-better?

He looked closer to the potion he was holding in his hand.

The potion did not look like it would cure her but simply calm her down.

As he was mixing his potions he then said to Erora.

Krenlenel: We shall never know...

Erora: But I don't know how long she will think that she'll turn into a high elf if a high elf turns her into one of their kind!

She yelled.

Erora: If you ask me she's better off as a blood elf I mean high elves are traitors!

Krenlenel: Speaking of Velarin, can you go see how she's doing?

He asked, it almost looked like he didn't listen to a word Erora just said but in all honesty he did.

If Krenlenel didn't care about Velarin's sickness then who knows what Velarin would do.

Erora got out of his chair and exited out of the office.

She walked outside Silvermoon City and headed toward Sunstider Isle.

You know that prison camp Velarin hated although it wasn't really a prison camp?

As she got there she went into Velarin's room and looked for her.

Erora: Oh Veeeellllaaariiinnnn! Like come out of your closet and give me a kiss teehee!

She then giggled after what she said.

Erora: Velarin come on out, it's time to take your medicine!~

She checked in the closet and under the bed.

She started to sweat like crazy when she had no luck of finding Velarin.

Erora: Come on Velarin you don't want to be late and Krenlenel is expecting me to make sure you take your meds A.S.A.P!

No luck at all

She began to get furious and stormed out of Velarin's room.

She then thought (Hmm maybe she's in the kitchen? That place has been locked up ever since Velarin had an arguement with the chef.)

Erora opened the kitchen door and what do you know, the kitchen was dark as night.

She could hardly see anything

When she took a few steps she felt something wet on the floor

(Something is not right..) She thought.

The light suddenly went on, Erora can finally see.

Erora noticed that Velarin was by the cooking pot and cutting a pound of meat.

Velarin looked at her full of Joy. It wasn't like her to be filled with joy and happiness but this isn't the kind of happiness you're thinking of.

Velarin: Ah Erora, you're just in time for dinner!

Erora looked at her with worries. She didn't mention that she had to take her pill because of the fact that it was unusual for her to cook for Erora.

When Erora looked down on the floor she noticed that there was blood.

She then jump onto the bread shelf and screamed bloody murder.

Erora: What is going on?!

Velarin glanced at her and said.

Velarin: Now don't be shy, come sit down before I force you down.

Erora had nothing to say but had to obey her command.

With all the frighten in her stomach she didn't feel like eating but puking instead!

She then sat down and started to whimp.

Velarin was just cutting up meat but it wasn't like that at all it was the meat of a blood elf.

Erora then pleaded with mercy.

Erora: Velarin I don't know what I did but I'm sorry just please don't do this!

Velarin turned to her with a smile, those teeth were still sharp as a shark.

Velarin: Oh, you did nothing wrong.

With a cold smile on Velarin's face she looked down at her butcher knife

Erora was just staring at her full of shock

What did she do to deserve this?

Velarin: I'm just rewarding you of our friendship. We are friends right?

Erora nodded her head but couldn't think about eating her own kind. That would make her sick.

She would escape but Velarin might burn her and cook her as well.

This is one of those moments where you cannot escape.

Velarin was done chopping the meat.

She grabbed a hand full of the blood elf's meat and threw them into the cooking pot

Her hands were soaked in blood.

She went into the cabinet and took out a clean bowl.

She placed that bowl right next to the cooking pot.

Without thinking, Erora spoke to Velarin.

Erora: Hey, I just remembered that I wasn't hungry at all so I might as well leave you be.~

Velarin turned to her full of anger, her smile was no longer there.

It was like seeing an unhappy shark not getting his bait.

Velarin: Oh I see, maybe I should cut open your stomach and take out the things you've eaten and put them right in the pot so you can eat mine and your food...Wouldn't that be a great idea?

Then Erora quickly shook her head.

The food was done and it smelled like cooked meat.

Most of the meat where still bloody on the inside.

It was sad that those blood elves where killed but it was Velarin's secret recipe to make the perfect dinner for her friend.

Velarin scooped up some food which looked like chicken noodle soup and placed them into the bowl.

Velarin picked the hot bowl of soup and placed it on the table where Erora was sitting.

Erora started to cry because it was just not normal for blood elves to eat other blood elves.

She then begged Velarin.

Erora: Please this is insane can I please go home I promise I'll tell Krenlenel that you took your medication!

She looked at Erora with a curious face not knowing that she had to take her meds.

Velarin: What are you talking about? I was just cooking for you because you're my best friend.

Erora: Velarin you killed your own kind just to make me dinner?!

Velarin: That's right heehee!

Her smile was back on her face, she couldn't wait for her friend to try out that horrid soup.

Erora grabbed the spoon that was next to the bowl and whispered to herself.

(Forgive me)

Went a little Creepypasta on that one. Yes I know Blood elves can't be high elves blah blah blah but seriously don't act like you know WoW.  
This is like my new favorite horror story! Some Creepypasta action :3 I will update when I can. Cheers! 


	4. The Releasing

I don't know why I'm writing my stories everyday? I do this because I'm bored...bored of being normal \^_^/  
Let's continue with the story so I can play :3

After experiencing that horrible kitchen nightmare, Erora rushed out of that horrible kitchen room.

Tears were coming out of her eyes and snots were dripping out of her nose.

She rushed over to Sunstider Isle hoping Krenlenel was there.

When she got there she knew she still had time before Krenlenel could leave Sunstider Isle.

Erora ran to the laboratory and knocked on the wooden door as hard as she could.

She begged that somebody would open the door for her many times.

Erora thought Velarin would still be after her when she ditched her that abandoned kitchen.

Erora was so frighten that she could almost feel that Velarin was right behind her.

Krenlenel finally opened the door with a confused look on his face.

He really did think she was going mad.

Maybe he really shouldn't have left her with Velarin?

Krenlenel was madly embarrassed when he saw Erora crying her eyes out like she watched a romantic movie or something..

You couldn't see her face because she too was embarrassed for Krenlenel to see her cry like this.

Wouldn't you hide your face if your crush noticed that you were crying?

Krenlenel: Erora, what on earth is going on here?! Did you give Velarin her meds yet?

Erora was still bursting out tears all she could think of is feeling sorry for those dead blood elves.

She tried to speak to Krenlenel but couldn't.

He grabbed Erora's hand forcefully and demanded her to tell him what happened.

Krenlenel: Speak to me!

She looked at Krenlenel's face and finallly started to say something but her stuttering got worst because of her crying.

Erora: V-Vel...VEL-A-RIN MADE M-ME EAT O-OUR P-PEOPLE!

Krenlenel let go of her hand and was in full shock

Erora dropped to her knees and started covering her eyes as if she had been through enough.

This scary situation was not going to end however, Krenlenel thought of a plan that would keep Erora safe but it would risk everyone's lives.

If his plan doesn't end well then he would be the blame meaning he would be thrown into prison.

It was either prison or stop Velarin from turning her people into soups, candy, etc.

Krenlenel calmed Erora down by telling her that everything was gonna be okay.

Was everything Okay?

Erora stopped crying but couldn't think about that awful moment.

Krenlenel spoke to her after he sighed.

Krenlenel: Our only option is if we let Velarin go. There she will meet unfriendly faces but would still have her adventure.

She looked at him as if he didn't know what he was talking about.

(Why would he let her go is she too much to handle?) She thought.

Erora: You can't be serious, then all of Horde and Alliance would be destroyed!

Krenlenel: It is our only option.

He was right, either they let Velarin go or have her kill her people.

Velarin had been staying in Sunstider Isle for years now.

After the guardians of Silvermoon City wiped her memory she couldn't remember why she was there to begin with.

All she could remember is that she hated Sunstider Isle and wanted to leave.

Releasing Velarin was their only option.

Hopefully Velarin finds the truth when she is all by herself.

*IMPORTANT MESSAGE*

Today I'm doing the teens stay strong because lots of teens are doing self harm etc.

If you know anybody that is depressed or that self harms please be a good friend and help them.

IF YOU EVER FEEL LIKE LIFE ISN'T WORTH IT PLEASE COME TALK TO ME.

THOSE WHO ARE GUEST TO FANFICTION DO NOT WRITE ANY RUDE COMMENTS TO ANYONE'S STORY NO MATTER HOW TERRIBLE THE STORY IS!

FANFICTION IS A SITE WHERE THEY THROW THEIR IMAGINATION NOT GARBAGE!

USERS, IF ANYBODY WRITES A RUDE COMMENT PLEASE REMOVE THEM A.S.A.P.

ONLINE BULLYING WILL NOT BE TOLERATED.

IF HOWEVER YOU DO BULLY THEN WE WILL WRITE A STRONG LETTER TO THE PEOPLE WHO OWN FANFICTION.

*SAVE A LIFE* *STAY STRONG* 


End file.
